Frost
by LuckyyDayyy
Summary: Jack Frost is in high school and flirts with his biology teacher. What will he do when she takes it to heart? M for language, some detailed smut, and possibly some gruesome violence later. **If you enjoy, please leave a comment! I promise not to get so smutty over chapters, I just wanted to cover all points of what could come in the upcoming chapters.**


**J * A * C * K**

There are moments in my existence when I wish I would sleep.

High school.

Or perhaps I should call it a penitentiary. A prison where everything fun is banned, like a funeral or even worse. Fun is my core, how could they possibly take that from me? The answer to that is simple: they can't and they won't.

Kids fall asleep on their desks all around me for seven hours in the day and I can't even take a nap when the last bell of the day rings. I'm distinctly jealous of those who can actually snooze the class away and still manage to have the motivation to pass. I've been taking the same classes for decades now and I just can't seem to find the motivation anymore. _Why do I even bother,_ I exhale deeply.

"Getting bored, Mr. Frost?" a loud tone echoes into my ears.

"How could I, Ms. Erkalten, you're so beautiful when you talk about biology," I raise my eyebrows, look down to her feet then trace her young, lean body back up to her glasses. She blushes, naturally.

"Mr. Frost, none of that!" she shoots, covering her red lips with a delicate hand. "Don't make me send you to the office, _again_."

I push my tongue into the side of my mouth and smirk, eyeing her again from head to toe. "My apologies, Ms. Erkalten," I gently exhale and she flushes red again.

I feel a kick to the leg of my chair. The perpetrator sits directly behind me and I can hear a low growl, "Keep it PG, Jack." I turn slightly to see a dark brunette beauty sitting behind me, crossed arms; her slight scowl looks cute on her mixed skin tone with her bright green eyes.

"Haven't I told you, Kara, that there's plenty of Jack to go around?" I whisper, my deep voice reverberates through her ears as I saw her slouch to some extent. Her eyes roll and she tosses her curled hair away from her green opals. "Beautiful eyes, by the way," I add and her face flushes.

"Mr. Frost, turn back in your chair, please," Ms. Erkalten orders. I twist back to face her and I wink in her direction, she doesn't respond this time and just continues writing something about biology on the chalkboard and I feel Kara kick my chair once more.

This is one of those days I wish I could just put my head down on my arms and rest. Even on the hardness of the wood desk. I could even go for leaning back in my chair with my head tossed back and drool falling from my mouth. Hell, I could even stand and sleep right now at this point—if only it was physically possible.

The bell rings and I snap out of a day dream—the only way I can dream. It's almost sad to see my thoughts just pack up and dissolve. I sigh and stand up, grabbing my slim rucksack and throwing it over one shoulder. Someone passes behind me, "See you tomorrow, Kara."

She snarls, "Shut up, Jack."

_Worth a shot, right? _ I follow her into the hallway and then depart into the direction of the mess hall. I look down to the already slick marble flooring and flick two fingers towards a football jockey's tennis shoes. Spirals of ice ribbon out from under his soles and he slips onto his back. I can't help but laugh histerically.

Someone is yelling at me but I can't understand them behind all the laughter in the hallway. "I said, you think that's funny?" I feel a hand stretch under my jaw and lift me up. "Did you trip me you bag of skin and bones?" The sport nut raises me up and down like I'm a feather. I am light, I'll give him that.

However, being light doesn't mean I'm not strong.

I grab his hand and pull it from my jaw, I fall gently to the floor and I push his hand away. "I'm laughing like everyone else, douche, so why blame it on me?" I ask, throwing my palms up.

"You're always causing trouble!" he shouts, traffic in the hallway returns to normal and people are sliding in between me and the brute. "Everywhere there's mischief you're always around to see it happen."

"You're an observant nut-brain, aren't you?"

"One day it'll come back to you, Frost, I promise it!" I hear him shout after me as I turn away.

I turn my head and place my hand around my mouth to be louder, "Let me know when I'm dead!" I call, bumping straight into a rigid body. I bounce back, landing light on my feet like always. "Principle Morrison!"

The tall, broad man raises an eyebrow above his thick glasses. He sneers, "Frost. What a _pleasant _coincidence."

"Very much so, sir, but I have to get to lunch soon before—"

His arm holds me back by my shoulder. "Not so fast, _Frost_. It appears Ms. Erkalten has had another complaint today about you."

"Awe, damn it," I mumble, crossing my arms. At least I don't actually have to eat.

"Follow me, miscreant," he snorts and pulls me into the direction of the office. Ms. Erkalten has sent plenty of complaints down to the office, it seems. However, I believe it's probably a student in that class because she never seems completely avoidant to my flirtations.

_That's a new one, _I roll my eyes. He pulls me down the hallway in the opposite flow of traffic and I get my foot stepped on a plethora of times. We reach his heavy wooden door with a glass pane labeled "Principle William Morrison III." _Ah, home sweet home. _As though it is not obvious enough, I visit this office quite a bit. I know what kind of chairs he's bought, what kind of modifications to his desk, when he receives a new tie in the mail—the works. It's only a shame that Principle Morrison doesn't see me as a returning friend. _Perhaps he should offer a rewards program to me for coming in so often, _I chuckle quietly.

"What's so funny, Mr. Frost?" he snaps at me as I sit down into the red chair to the right. I situate myself comfortably, like I always do.

"Nothing, sir, just trying to cheer the mood, perhaps you should get some scented candles or some incense," I suggest sarcastically and he sneers.

"Hello, Principle Morrison?" a quiet, lovely voice flows into the room. "Sorry I didn't knock, but you called me down?" Ms. Erkalten struts in, clapping her red high heels on the wooden floors. A man is helpless but to glance.

"Ah, Ms. Erkalten, thank you for coming down. I've got your troublemaker right _here_," he points at me like I'm a filthy animal—in which many cases I could be considered one. I wink at her in spite of myself and she blushes like always.

"Well, what has he done? I haven't called anyone down here about troublemaking," she sighs.

_I knew it._

"You haven't? Well someone has. I got a call about some sexual harassment from this young man," he points at me again and I stiffen. It was probably Kara, getting all jealous of my flirtations. She's always been a keen eye for my shenanigans.

I look over to Ms. Erkalten and smile at her, showing a little teeth and she grins and looks away quickly to Principle Morrison. "I don't see why they would. Mr. Frost is definitely one of my more…distinct students," she manages to stutter. "I don't see why any of my students would call down for such a thing."

"Alright well if it's not an issue you may report back to class, Ms. Erkalten; oh, and please escort Mr. _Frost _here to the cafeteria," Principle Morrison orders and then turns his chair to the window behind him.

"Yes, sir," she responds and stands, straightening her pencil skirt. I get to my feet and pull my rucksack over my shoulder, opening the door for her. "Thank you, Mr. Frost," she whispers very slowly, quite close to my ear in fact. If I could blush then my face would be on fire. I almost lift myself off the ground to follow her delightful perfume but I manage to ground myself.

_Pull yourself together! You're Jack Frost, not a cartoon character!_

"Why are you hitting yourself in the forehead?" she asks curiously.

"Oh…I was um…just reminding myself to bring lunch money. I completely forgot about it today." _Phew, I was afraid she would think I'm a complete idiot._

"Oh well here, let me have you eat lunch with me in my room. I brought extra." She smiles and pulls on my arm gently, leading me up the stairs and to her classroom.

All of the seats are emptied and the claps of her heels almost echo in the abandoned room. "Wow, it seems a lot bigger when no one is in here…"

"_What_ seems a lot bigger, Mr. Frost?" she asks. I look over to her to see her bending down to lift up her lunch bag. Her ass hangs in the air, perfectly rounded in that pencil skirt, her back artfully arched and her blonde ponytail hanging to the floor. "Mr. Frost?" she asks again, straightening herself out.

I close my mouth and shake my head. "Not—nothin', Ms. Erkalten." _Nothing except your huge ass,_ I think to myself. I rake my fingers through my white hair and nervously chuckle. "What have you got for lunch?" I ask, trying to get my mind off of her beautiful body.

"I brought some sandwiches, I hope that's enough," she says, puckering her lips to drink from her water bottle.

"It should be fine, thank you, Ms. Erkalten," I say in a low tone.

She lifts her water bottle from her mouth and slowly licks her red lips. I find myself half-mirroring her actions. _I want to _taste _that, _I blink and close my mouth again. I feel like I'm in slow motion.

"Please, Jack, we're friends here. Call me Elsa."

She almost whispers her name and it's like tasting the sweetest of any dessert or touching the softest of silk. I stutter, "E-Elsa? What a beautiful name." I manage to mumble but she hears me clearly.

"Thank you, Jack. You've got quite the name yourself. _Jack Frost_," she hums. I almost choke on my breath and I lean onto one of the desks nearby, clutching the edge. I feel ribbons of frost begin to draw themselves from my fingers and I lift my hand, pushing it into the pocket of my sweater.

I blink, clueless. She narrows her eyes at me with a smile. She had undone one of the buttons on her white collared blouse to expose more of her perfectly smooth pale skin. Her blue eyes entrance me and I can't seem to find any words besides, "Would you look at the time? Lunch was over two minutes ago, I better get to class!" I start heading for the door and she jumps up to stop me from leaving. "Ms. Erkalten, I—"

"Shh, shh," she places a delicate finger to my lips. They're warm compared to my cold skin and I think that scared her for a moment because she pulls back immediately. She then returns her finger to my lips, "Shh, it's okay I'll write you a pass. Now please don't go, you haven't finished any of your lunch."

My eyes have widened tremendously. _Does she actually want me to hang around?_ "I—I guess, so…" I stammer and she smiles brightly.

"Great! I brought some chips too!" she flees to her desk and pulls out a bag of potato chips for us to share. "Here, you can have as many as you'd like."

"Thanks, this means a lot," I say, trying to stay normal even though the situation is completely _not_.

"So _Jack_," she trails as I sit down next to her on one of her office chairs. Once I sit and get comfortable she slowly puts her three middle fingers on my knee and circles them around; just ever so lightly touching me.

"So _what?" _I ask in return, hoping for her to just leap on top of me at this point.

"So I've been noticing your behavior in class lately and I was just wondering something…" her fingers trail farther up my leg a few inches.

I almost chirp, "What was that?"

"You've seemed so… _personal_ to me, lately…" she whispering at this point and she guides her fingers up a few more inches closer to my groin.

I take in a short breath and hold it in. "You think so?" I exhale sharply, closing my eyes for more than a blink and opening them to her staring directly into my blue eyes. "Why is that?" I ask, still anxious.

"You seem _tense, Mr. Frost_," she seductively whispers and her palm rests just below where my dick is placed. I pull in another short breath.

"I'm not tense at all, Ms. Erkalten, I—"

She presses down on her palm a little and I tense the muscle in my leg. "Yes you are, Jack. I can tell; _I mastered in anatomy_." I exhale through a small opening my lips have made and then clench my teeth together.

"Ms. Erkalten I think that I should—" her fingers have just crept up to touch the very head of my piece and it appears that as soon as she feels the hardness of me she pulls away. I exhale deeply and reposition myself in my seat. It's not that I couldn't handle what she had coming, it was just—she's just—I'm just—she's my _teacher_.

_A young, beautiful, sexy, long-legged, lip-biting, bad girl._

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into.

"My apologies, Mr. Frost," she says and she pulls back her gentle hand. "I shouldn't have asked you in here."

I almost can't stop myself, "No, no, no, it's okay. Really, I'm fine and—" I exhale and think for a moment. _She's flirting with me, why not flirt back? _I achieve a devilish grin, "And you're so damn _fine_." Her eyebrows raise and she smiles at me, raising her jaw.

She bites her bottom lip again and I sit towards the edge of my chair, her hand finds its way back to my leg and I place my cold hand into the burrow of her neck. She pulls her neck back, "Wow, you're so cold…"

"I'm sorry," I say and return my hand. She then grins at me.

"It doesn't bother me," she whispers gently and then reaches to put my hand back on her neck. Her hand immediately begins pressing on my leg once more, this time directly where my piece lies beneath my jeans. I inhale so quickly I almost choke. Her hands are so gentle and she moves it with such grace. She leans in close to me until her mouth is beside my left ear. Her neck is so close to my lips that they brush against her pale skin and I hear a low moan escape her lungs. I'm already getting pretty hard and she's taking advantage of that, now. She grabs hold of what she can and gently massages my piece through my jeans. I finally take that as the starting gun.

I instantly attack her neck, biting gently and sucking at her pale flesh. Her skin is so smooth and soft, I can't stop. My hands pull her closer to me until my chair flips over and my back is on the ground. She's on top of me now and she smiles down at me. "What a coincidence…" she says casually and flips over to the floor next to me.

I follow suit, only to hover over her slim body and large bust. My piece rubs against her and she moans in anticipation. Her eyes lock onto mine and I grin devilishly. Her hands run up my sweater and trace my abdomen, then my chest. She admires me and I shutter because of her warmer-than-anticipated touch. She smiles so brightly and then bites her lips yet again to set me off. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to be on this," I say to her in a low growl, getting close to her ear as I slowly grind onto her.

"Oh keep talking, handsome…" she says, pulling my white hair to get closer to her. "Tell me what you want from me!"

_God, she's hotter than I imagined…_

"I want you," I say and she pulls my hair. I groan out of pleasure and she looks pleased, like she just found my weakness—and that's probably because she did.

"You like when I do this?..." she bites my neck and I groan out again in pleasure, I get harder and she moans in response. "I'll take that as a _yes_."

"Oh, god, Elsa, keep doing that, please."

"Beg for me, honey, _beg_," she whispers hard into my ear and with that I pull up her pencil skirt, revealing all black, transparent lace.

"I don't need to," I say and touch the outside of her panties, soaking wet with anticipation. It makes me harder, which felt impossible. She moans in ecstasy and pulls my hair again. I slip two cold fingers down her lace underwear and begin to feel her. She's even wetter than before and she pulls my head down to kiss my lips.

It's so passionate for something that's only lasted a few moments. I've never thought this would come down to me fingering my biology teacher on the floor of her classroom. Her kiss is amazing and lasts a lifetime while I massage her other set of lips. I penetrate her with both fingers and she can't help but let go of my mouth and let out a cry of joy. She instantly unbuttons my jeans and starts pulling them down.

"Whoa, whoa, Ms. Erkalten, do you think we should be—"

"Just fucking fuck me already," she demands, ripping down my boxers, revealing all eight inches of me. "_Damn_, and you're only what? Seventeen?" I nod and she tilts her head back. "I'm so getting fired for this."

I take down her lace panties and just barely touch her with the tip of my piece. She moans and demands me to fuck her again. I'm willing but nervous. She's five years older than me with a degree in teaching advanced sciences and she wants _me_ to have sex with her. Out of all people.

I obviously oblige.

I penetrate her and she's extremely tight. I crash my right hand to the floor hard and frost ribbons spiral from my palm across the floor. I can't help it anymore. She moans loudly as I thrust my hips into her. Elsa digs her nails into my back, ripping some of the skin open and I inhale. I'm so deep inside her and she feels every inch of me. She kisses me deeply again, this time hard and fast, just like the way I was moving inside of her. Elsa stops kissing me for a moment to pull my sweater over my head, exposing my pale chest. She smiles brightly as she feels my skin and muscles across my chest. She grabs at me as I thrust deep inside of her. I reach for her breast and grab tight and I ram her.

_Click!_

The lock on the door clicked open and I almost jumped out of my skin. I leap up as high as the ceiling and gentle come down, silently to my feet. I reach for my sweater and throw it on inside out and Elsa pulls down her skirt, leaving her underwear under her desk. She sits up into her chair and I lean back on a desk while the door swings open. "Ah, Ms. Erkalten, there you are. And Jack, too! How surprising…" it was Kara and she was suspecting and curious.

Not a good sign at all.


End file.
